From One Word
by worldreminiscence
Summary: One bus stop, one morning. And everything is bound to change from just one word between the two strangers. ONE-SHOT AU alternate universe. COMPLETE.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a fanfic I made for my little sis Xiao. It's her birthday(**February 24th**)! **Happy Birthday li'l sis!** I hope you have a great day on your birthday and I wish you a healthy life! I hope you'd like this short fic :D ...Even though it's not really much. (Oh yeah... this is the shortest fanfic I've ever done!)

By the way, I'm sorry I haven't updated** Cinderella Vampire** fanfic...I'm thinking of revising and editing it from the very first chapter before I update from the 14th chapter. As I'm sure I had a terrible grammar back then... and I think(hopefully) I improved a bit now. That fic's one of the most successful fanfic I've posted here so I don't want to leave it just like that. :]

Well on to the fic! Hope you all enjoy! Anyone's welcome to leave a review ^O^

* * *

**From one word**

Rima never liked morning. Too bright, too dazzling. It felt as if the sun was mocking her for being so dark. Gloomy. But she had to wake up...

The orange-haired girl sat up and turned her head to the right side, searching for the thing that was supposed to tell her the current time. When her eyes found it, she breathed. It was still early. She wanted to sleep a bit more. Much better, sleep all the whole day. Though of course, she wouldn't do that. And so she forced herself to get off from her loving bed.

Preparing for school didn't really take much time for her. Just after twenty minutes, she was all ready. With her bag on her shoulder, she departed from her apartment.

...

The bus would arrive at around seven o'clock and twenty five minutes and the long tick of the clock was only at ten. It was still really early. No one was outside yet, as though she was the only one living in that place. Just one person, or two people she'd passed by were the ones to remind her that she wasn't really alone.

But as she walked on her way, her mind was immediately invaded by the thoughts of a certain stranger. The one she would always see at the bus stop. He was a young guy, probably the same age as hers, who was always sitting in the bench at the side of the time table of the stop. Perhaps he was also a student, from another school. But their times didn't match and so they would never ride the same bus.

It felt strange, thinking of a stranger. Rima had no idea why he sometimes occupied her thoughts. Perhaps, she was curious. Only curious. They both had an eye contact already, icy blue eyes locked with gem blue eyes. That moment, she thought he had beautiful eyes but at the same time, they held something... something... she couldn't put her finger into.

She shouldn't be, to be honest. She shouldn't be too curious about someone she didn't know at all. However, wasn't that how most of people get to know each other? That was it, Rima decided. Just one word, she'd try it out. It could be a self-reassurance too, that she wasn't really an anti-social person...

Reaching the bus stop, the orange-haired girl sat on the bench, for the first time. She didn't expect to find him there though. Just what time did he normally come there? She was earlier than usual, yet he was already there. Her curiosity was getting thicker. Side-glancing on the guy, Rima heaved a small sigh. He was wearing a very, very serious face-though he normally wore one- but this time, it was kind of different. Probably not the best time to try saying a thing to him. Or, was it okay?

"Hello."

Rima gulped. She hoped her voice was not shaky... She anticipated a response. At least, a 'hello' too. But, nothing came.

Silence.

She raised an eyebrow. What did she... Ah! She was looking straight in front of her, and he was at her side. How could he know she was talking to him? He'd think she was crazy, talking to herself like that... How silly...

No, she wasn't... silly. She was just nervous, and that mistake was out of nervous! Right. Rima coughed a bit and she jerked her head to her side but to her surprise, the guy was looking at her.

She blinked once. Then once again.

"Were you... talking to me?"

"Uh... No, not at all!"

Oh ducky, she was indeed talking to him! Why did she answer the opposite? Anyway, she had to correct that.

"Pardon me... I was indeed, talking to you."

She heard a small chuckle. Rima looked at the guy, confused.

"Why are you-?"

"No... my bad, I just find it amusing. You actually spoke to me..."

_What?_

Rima was about to say something but she realized that there were other few people now around them, and the time... Seven o'clock and twenty five minutes. Next thing she heard was the engine of the bus she was waiting for, and the steps of the people riding in. Time ran out...

That wasn't a problem though, she could just come to the bus stop earlier than today and there was a chance she could talk longer with him-if he'd be there-.

She stood up and gave a quick look to the guy before stepping in on the bus, but just about when she was fully inside it, she heard him speak.

"It's Shiki."

Rima looked back at him, not caring that the driver of the bus was waiting impatiently already. She only nodded before riding in completely. Out of the window, she thought she saw him smile the slightest at her.

That was strange. Strange but... quite pleasant. Next time, she'd properly introduce herself. And maybe, just maybe... they could become good friends.

* * *

Well... that sure is strange! XD Sorry, I have a strange imagination sometimes. Hope you enjoyed it li'l sis! :]

**I'm sorry if both of them are OOC. **

Have a god day/night everyone!

~Terru


End file.
